The Strange New Girl
by Pacifica Luna Diana
Summary: A new girl comes to town and turns things around. What will happen? Read to find out. Discontinued.
1. The New Girl

**Again I only own the OCs a.k.a Virosus.**

* * *

><p>Zoom's POV<p>

The day may world went wrong was when the strange new girl came into my latin class. I thought that my friends were going to have a heart attack because when they saw that she was the oldest sister of the Virosus sibs.

It was 8:00 am latin class was taking forever. Mr. Bruner won't stop talking about the Greek heroes. Then the principal came in. As usual he wore a neatly pressed tux that didn't have a single wrinkle. Right behind him was a girl I had never seen anywhere here in our small town of Handler Corners. She had long curly, bronze hair that would've seemed golden in the sunlight and dark brown eyes that seem to swallow up the pupil. She also looked a little like 3 other girls and 4 other boys in our class. I looked over at Vert, captain of our group and the football team, he looked just as surprised as me. Then Agura, the group's big sister, her expression told me that the hunter was analyzing her new foe. Stanford, cocky brit of the group, but as usual he was pasted out. The Cortez brothers, Sherman and Spinner leaders of the AB club, but they were trying to disassemble and reassemble an iPhone. A.J, the co-captain of the football team, might have been to focused in drawing the game plan for the football team to notice anything. Then there's Tez, exchange student from Russia, but he was trying to make a mini EMP laser with out getting fried. Sometimes I wonder why I am the only person that pays full attention during latin, since I am dyslexic and I have ADHD. Then Mr. Bruner announced, "Class, we have a new student. Meet Pacifica Virosus, sister to Phobeus, Indiana, Caspian, Red, Black, Serena and Klaus Virosus."

The whole class clapped in greeting. After Mr. Bruner said, "You will be sitting next to Zoom. Zoom, raise your hand."

I raised my hand as she started to come all the way to the top of the class. Then she sat down and stared at the board where Mr. Bruner wrote something in Greek and in Italian **που μπορεί να διαβάσει ότι αυτός ο πρώτος θα πάρει ένα Α για το πρόγραμμα ακόμα κι αν διαρκεί τις, chiunque può leggere questo primo otterrà A per il progetto anche se richiede le settimane.** Then 8 hands came up at the same time and then Mr. Burner nodded, "Whoever can read this first will get an A for the project even if it takes weeks."

Mr. Bruner didn't look the least bit surprised in fact he looked rather glad, "Good job all of you and as promised you get an A. Now your next project does not have to do history but you will need a partner"

Every one started to look for a partner except the Virosus siblings. Then Mr. Bruner added, "I will pick your partners. Vert, Red. Sherman, Indiana. Spinner, Serena. Tez, Caspian. Agura, Phobeus. A.J, Black. Stanford, Klaus. Zoom..." _Please let it not be here. Not her. Not her. Please_, "Pacifica. Now since we are almost out of time the rest of you must check online for your partners. Also, your project is to get to know this person, see the world through their eyes. Like, Pacifica, what do you see when you look out side?"

"I see an endless, vast valley of sand. I see home, I see the place where my journey starts. The place where the truth will be heard." Answered Pacifica, her voice was oddly soft like silk. Her eyes were focused on the window when she was talking. For one moment I swore that I saw her eyes turn sea blue. If I was going crazy then my friends are going to laugh their heads off if I told them that. She reminded me of this girl I met back in Thailand, they both have the same royal features that defied any relation to her siblings and the same petite stature that made them look fragile but, if I was correct then she is no delicate flower instead she was as strong as Heracles maybe stronger. The last thing I needed now is a reminder of my 16th birthday, since that was the day the girl and I broke up and the last time I saw her, and she might have been missing because of the hurricane in New Orleans. Anyway back to class, the whole class stared at shock. _How am I suppose to see the world through her eyes?_ Then the bell rang _I need to cool off._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review plus I do not own BF5 I only own Pacifica, Phobeus, Indiana, Caspian, Red, Black, Serena and Klaus. Plus, remember this is my first try and time. COMMENT!<strong>


	2. What Just Happened

**Again only own the Virosus siblings. Keep reading to figure out what I mean.**

* * *

><p>Zoom's POV<p>

"Hey, Zoom, come on over!" Vert yelled from the lunch table. Not only was the group there but, so were 7 Virosus siblings. This was going to be an interesting lunch. By the time I sat down Caspian and Tez were working the laser. Phobeus and Agura were talking about what it was like hunting in Africa and Alaska. Vert and Red were talking about ways to win the next football game, or as she calls it _fools_ball because of how they play. Sherman and Indiana were putting an ancient computer back together. Spinner and Serena were going one on one in a video game. A.J and Black were also helping with _fools_ball. Stanford and Klaus were having debate on which side of the Atlantic was better, it looked like Klaus was winning.

"Zoom where's Pacifica?" Asked Phobeus, "I mean come on why not let our groups at least hang out at lunch together."

"Hey, guys. Hi, Vert, Agura, Sherman, Spinner, Tez, A.J, Stanford and last but not least Zoom." Pacifica said, "My siblings asked me to join them for lunch when the bell rang."

For the first time today I finally realized that she was actually more attractive up close than from a distance. She had chiseled features that reminded me of an ancient amazon princess that had just returned from a hunt. Pacifica was wearing a pacific blue t-shirt with half-worn jeans, white sneakers, a navy baseball cap and a jean jacket. Her hair was tied back in ponytail and now, unlike in the classroom, she was wearing sunglasses. She also wore a necklace that had at least 30 clay beads on it. Although she was the new girl who had brothers, that looked like they could beat you until you were dust, I felt like asking her out right now. The only thing that broke my train of thought was her voice, as soft as silk, started to speak, "Um, Zoom, are you still with us or do I have to go ask Mr. Bruner for a different partner?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"Good now that we're here why don't we do the project?" Offered Indiana

"Hold on kicking Spinner's butt in this game."

"As usual." Pacifica retorted

"Huh?" Is all I had to ask

"Serena the video game goddess. Phobeus the northern hunter. Indiana the tech wiz. Caspian food lover and EMP god. Red and Black sports experts. Klaus the youngest and the most passionate." Pacifica pointed out

"Wow. Yeah well you might have described my friends too. Anyway since school is over in about 5 minutes want to head over to Zeke's diner to work on the project?" I sounded like an idiot. Why would she want to go to Zeke's diner on her first day in town? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Sorry, I can't go now but, I can meet you there at 5. I have something to do."

"Okay, 5."

_What did I just do? And WHAT HAPPENED?_

_You just made a date with me._

_Who are you?_

_P.V. see you tonight._

_Okay... see you at 5. Now get out of my head_

* * *

><p><strong>Comment… Please<strong>


	3. Preparing

**Like I said only own the Virosus siblings. Their copyrights are MINE!**

* * *

><p>Pacifica's POV<p>

During lunch my sibs were acting... mortal. I mean seriously. We are the gods of weather, children of Greece _and_ Egypt. I sometimes wish why I even try to do these kinds of things. Another thing is that I am the most different out of all my sibs. One, my hair shines in sunlight and not the usual hair turning lighter that mortals' hair does I mean that if it touches complete sunlight then everyone in the school would go blind, it is like I can create the sun in my hair. Two, my eyes, in the sun they go nuclear and anyone in front of me goes blind. Then the bell rang. I packed my stuff, threw away my trash and went to my motorcycle in 10 seconds. To most most people my bike, aqua horse, would like a blue yamaha fjr1300 but to me aqua horse is made out of _real_ water. Also, whenever I am on I feel like I'm on a horse hence the name aqua horse. I headed towards home at the edge of town. Not only was it the oldest place in town, it was the creepiest, to most. 10 floors that each had a different personality. First floor was the living area, living room, family room, kitchen, and one bathroom. Second floor was the pacific zone, my bedroom, an indoor pool, library, bathroom, and war room. Third floor was the arctic zone, Phobeus's bedroom, indoor ice rink, weapon room, bathroom, and hunt room. Forth floor was the desert zone, Indiana's bedroom, indoor salt flats, tech room, bathroom, and martial arts room. Fifth floor was the lake floor, Caspian's bedroom, indoor forest, indoor snow mountain, bathroom, and laser room. Sixth floor was the Egypt room, Red's bedroom, magic room, indoor nile, bathroom, magic training room. Seventh floor was the folklore room, Black's bedroom, indoor greece room, elder room, bathroom, and leygate room. Eighth floor was the island room, Serena's bedroom, game room, indoor island, bathroom, and recording studio. Ninth floor was the city floor, Klaus's bedroom, indoor camp, indoor city, bathroom, and music room. The tenth floor was the attic, all of our secrets are kept in our rooms but, old things, like furniture, went to the attic but, now we are putting a skylight, turning the attic into a greenhouse and putting that furniture to use there. Now I have to go to my room and literally do my magic. I have to say controlling the Pacific is really hard and I have to get ready for a date. The only thing is... why was I able to talk to him through thought? The only people that have the same ability are my sibs. Also the only person who I ever talked to through thought was... oh no. Not him. Not the prince.

* * *

><p>Zoom's POV<p>

(At 5)

_Who was that girl?_ You know what... I won't bother about it. I have a date to get ready for. I took a shower, to wash away the stink from the martial arts club, then I took a look at my 'birthmark' on my left shoulder that mom said made me special. I first noticed it when we went on the plan ride here to america, it was shaped like a lighting bolt. anyway then I put on jeans, a red shirt, with a,short-sleeved, yellow one on top that had a sun on the left shoulder, after I put on my red headband. Then I messed up my already-shaggy jet black hair. The weird thing is that when I looked in the mirror I saw my eyes change from dark brown to electric blue. _What just happened? _I shook away the thought. I went down stairs but, when I got down I saw my mom in the kitchen making dinner. My mom Thunderia Takazumi, she had blackish-brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her tanned skin and petit stature made her look no older than 20 even though she was in her mid 30s.

"Where are you going, Zoom?"

"I am going to Zeke's diner to meet... a friend."

"Is it a girl?"

"Yes, we got partnered up for a history project."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Pacifica. She is also the new girl."

"Well, it is good to see you putting effort into your work."

"Thanks mom. I have to go. See you later."

"Bye. Have fun."

I headed over to my motorcycle and went to the diner. When I got there I saw Pacifica wearing a pale blue shirt, dark blue jeans, an unbuttoned dark blue, cotton, plaid button up shirt, and dark blue sneakers. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with her brown-bronze locks flowing past her shoulders. Even though there wasn't any wind she looked desperate to keep her shirt on at least her left bicep. This night was going to be very interesting.


	4. The Truth

**Me: Just as I said only own the Virosus sibs.**

**Zoom: Why Virosus?**

**Me: Because they are forbidden.**

**Vert: Why are they forbidden?**

**Me: Sorry classified for now but you will find out later in the fic.**

**Zoom: And on with the fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Zoom's POV<p>

I got down from my bike and headed over to her. When I got over to her I felt a weird tug in my gut. It felt as if the winds in Chicago were trying to find their way here. Pacifica went up to me, took my hand and lead me inside, since I was behind her I could actually smell the Pacific ocean. Huh, weird, her name is Pacifica and she smells like the Pacific. Inside the smell of pizza was over whelming. We took a table and Grace took our order. That was when Pacifica finally spoke, "So, Grace have you gotten in touch with the others?"

"No, Pacifica, I haven't had any communication from anyone in New York." Grace answered

"You guys know each other?"

"We go to the same camp during the summer and winter." Pacifica answered

"Wow, small world." I retorted

"30 days long actually." Pacifica answered

"Wow, well, I guess you _have_ been everywhere." I said making a joke

"Yeah. That is why I said that I saw Egypt in the classroom. My mother's mother, my grandmother, was egyptian. Every time I'm in a desert it reminds me of my mother. I really miss her."

"I am sorry about what happened. My dad left my mom when I was still a baby. She doesn't even have a picture of him. And when I ask her what he was like all she says is that he was unique and amazing."

"Same thing the only time I saw him was the day she died. After that, we were sent to our grandfather and to her friend who was told to protect us and prepare us."

When we were done we went outside. The moon was high and it's light illuminated her face making her look like a ghost. Before she got on her bike she turned around and said, "Thank you for bringing me here. It was fun."

She was about to get on but, I took her hand and pulled her close. I wrapped my arms around her little waist, leaned in and kissed her. Pacifica stiffened for the first few seconds and then she started to kiss me back. I don't know how long we kissed but it seemed like an hour. When we finally pull away we were out of breath and she was surprised. I then started to apologize, "I am sorry I don't know why I did that."

"It's okay. I have to say it made my day. Also, that I really needed some answers and you gave them to me."

"Okay, well shall I escort you home?"

"I'd like that."

The ride gave a lot of time to think things over. Today was just a giant roller coaster. First, I am seated with the new girl. Second, I got partnered with her for a project. Third, our groups got combined. Forth, I asked her out. Fifth, I freaking kissed her! The last thing I needed was for the night to be ruined. When we got to her house I felt a strange feeling that I was being watched. She went in and waved bye. I returned the favor and headed home. At home I found mom talking to a man in a suit and Mr. Bruner. When they saw me the man looked at me for the longest. He looked familiar but, I never met him before. He came up to me and, surprisingly, he hugged me and said, "You have grown so much, my son."

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize your own father? Hasn't anyone told you that I was coming tonight."

"No."

"Zeus, I never had time to tell him that you were coming. Especially since he was on his own date."

"Mom, it wasn't a date. We were only working on the project."

"The history project that I assigned you?" Mr. Bruner asked, he was so quiet that I forgot that he was even there

"Yes, Mr. Bruner, the history project that you assigned us."

"Zoom, there is no need to call me that anymore. Call me Chiron."

Just as he finished Pacifica came in through the door. She looked like she saw a ghost right in front of her. Pacifica had a pen in her hand and her cotton shirt was off revealing a tattoo on her left bicep. Her expression changed from in shock to anger when she saw my 'father'. After that, she said, "What are you doing here you, BITCH!"

"Pacifica, do not anger Zeus."

"I am sorry, Chiron, but he killed my mother when I was still a toddler. There is no way in hell I am going to bow and show respect to him."

"Pacifica, what is going on? Why do you have a pen? And why do you hate my dad?"

"Zoom, everything Chiron taught you in history is true and you are a demigod. This pen is also a sword I was going to give it to you at the house but you left. Also, I hate Zeus because he is the man that killed my mother."


	5. What Are You?

**Me: Here is chapter 5**

**Zoom: Why do you hate my dad?**

**Phobeus: Didn't you read the last one?**

**Zoom: Hello, dyslexic.**

**Caspian: Ha ha, who can't read who can't read.**

**Me & Zoom: YOU WHEN WE'RE DONE!**

**Agura & Phobeus: And on with the fanfic**

* * *

><p>Zoom's POV<p>

I was so confused. The girl I loved hated the man that helped give me life and that I was a demigod. Currently they facing each other, I was in the middle, mom was in the kitchen as well as Chiron, I guess they wish to remain neutral. Just then a lightning bolt was in my hand, I went straight to Pacifica and started to attack her. I did not have control over my body. The light blot cut her clothes leaving in rags and bleeding. By the time I looked a little like her the sun was coming up and her hair was down. The way she smiled towards it's light scared me and then the rom started to light up. The source of the light was Pacifica, I then started to regain control of my body and I stopped attacking. I turned around to face my father and gave him the bolt then headed towards Pacifica, who was now on the floor. I scooped her up and took her to my room with my mom. Mom took care of her wounds and started to work on mines. Instead of leaving the room I stayed by her side until she woke up. There was only one thing I had in mind, that I loved her with all of my heart.

**At** **10**

Not only had she woken up she also threaten to cut off his head if he didn't go back to Olympus with the other gods and goddess within the next 10 minutes. Then she helped mom fix the furniture and cook breakfast. While Chiron was teaching me a little about Camp Half-Blood and why I was going there. When we all finished eating Pacifica and I went to my room and started to pack my things. She packed clothes while I packed supplies and she said that her siblings were working with my friends. After she told me stories about her half-brother Percy, who is currently missing, and his adventures. When we were done she gave me the pen and said that I must hold it like a sword in order to turn it into a sword. Right then and there I wanted to tell her how I truly feel about her. Pacifica said that she got the answered she needed after we kissed so I took her hand and said, "Pacifica, look I am truly sorry about what happened earlier and now I just want to tell you how I feel."

I leaned in, cupped her cheek and kissed her again. I started to feel closer to her and then I started to see images. _A boy, no older than 4, with jet black hair and sky blue eyes was wearing a standard chiton with a sash across and he was with a little girl, the same age, with long brown hair and sea blue eyes she was wearing a hunting dress with a sash. They were in a garden behind of a building that looked like a castle and they were using bows and arrows. Every time the boy shot an arrow it was in a different place on the tree and every time the girl shot one it was in the center of the tree unless she aimed somewhere else. They looked like they could have been related but they weren't their features were similar yet different. Then the boy spoke, "How do you always get a bull's eye?"_

_"My mom was a huntress. She made us catch dinner every night and I mean catch. All we ever caught were boars, buffalo and mountain lions." The girl answered_

_"You are an amazing girl." Said the boy_

_"Your not to bad yourself, Prince Theseus. Anyways what are our families doing now that made us go outside." Answered the girl_

_"According to mother they are currently working on joining our kingdoms and families, Pacifica." Theseus answered_

_"Well, we will see when we are older, my dear friend." Pacifica answered_

When I came out of the vision I also pulled away from Pacifica now had tears in her eyes and her brothers right behind her. I was in shock that Pacifica's brothers were here and that I saw her past. The weird thing is that it was her but yet it wasn't her. It seemed like so long ago that she wasn't the same girl. Then Phobeus took me by my neck and pulled me up, "What... did... you... do... to... my... SISTER!"

"N-nothing I didn't hurt her. Well, not intentionally the only time I hurt her was when Zeus was here. I have to say for a father he is not loving at all."

"Don't play games with us. Pacifica hasn't cried since mom's death, until now not one tear has escaped her eyes. Now we need to know why she is crying." Caspian answered. The way they were speaking was not human but more monstrous.

"Look, Zoom, we could do this the easy why or we could do it the twin way." Klaus said while the others were pointing to Black and Red, who just appeared there, and they looked like hungry lions that haven't been fed in the past five days, "You know I can't hold them back forever. Now TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"Okay, I kissed her and then I saw images of her when she was 4. That is all I know, believe me."

"He is telling the truth. I had the same vision as him. Theseus and I were shooting arrows at the old oak tree behind grandfather's palace and then we were talking about why our families told us to go outside and play." Pacifica finally said

"It seems as if you finally seen exactly what you wanted to see... the truth. We are actually 19,956 years old and we are the gods & goddess of weather." Red pointed out

**I have decided to do cliffhangers. This way I can leave people guessing and reviewing. Plus they are fun to do.**


	6. Sorry

**Sorry, but this story is discontinued. But I have the same plot scheme on my other FanFic The New Girl and Her Strange Family. Read it if you want to see what happens to Pacifica and Zoom.**


End file.
